


Chokehold: a promise in the dark

by sandraAML



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Saulbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandraAML/pseuds/sandraAML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is a heartbreaker but Adam is stuck in his chokehold. <br/>One shot.<br/>all sex.<br/>saulbert smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chokehold: a promise in the dark

Chokehold: A Promise in the Dark.

“How many times have I given you my heart?” I say aloud and my eyes burns as tears threaten to fall.

Sauli sets across the bed from me in the dim light of our bedroom lamp. He inches closer to me and I scoot away.

“How many times have we fallen apart? I’m tired of being broken, baby.” I say.

Sauli looks down at his hands that are on his lap. “I’m sorry, Adam.” 

“Sorry? Baby, sorry isn’t enough this time. I’m done. There’s only so much my heart can take.” A single tear runs down my cheek.

Sauli brings one hand up to his mouth and chews on his thumbnail. “Let me make it up to you, Adam, please. You mean so much to me, I swear you do.” He turns the lamp off and crawls across the bed to my side.

I don’t move away this time. He strokes my bare back with his hand and scratches lightly with his nails. It feels good but I don’t have the energy to smile.

“Let me make it up to you, Adam. I’ll make you feel so good. I’ll show you how much you really mean to me.” Sauli whispers.

I nod my head, giving him permission. He pushes me down onto the bed so that I’m lying on my back. I’m already shirtless and in my boxer briefs. Sauli takes his shirt off and tosses it on the floor and does the same with his jeans.

“Love you, Adam,” Sauli says.

“Love you,”

Sauli moves to the end of the bed and I feel his hands on my feet. He massages them for a moment and then moves up to my ankles. His hands feel soft against my skin. They move up to the calves of my legs and move slowly, making me feel good like he said. He is now straddling my legs and massaging my thighs.

It all feels good but it doesn’t keep the thoughts from before out of my mind.

Sauli moves up my body and is now straddling my hips. His soft hands massage my belly and then my chest. He takes one of my nipples between his thumb and pointer finger and squeezes gently. He repeats the action on my other one. His hands trail over my chest and down my arms.

“How are you feeling?” Sauli asks.

“That feels good, baby. Thank you.” I reply.

“It will get so much better, trust me.” 

I roll my eyes at that remark. Trust him? I’ve trusted him with my heart so many times and it has been broken every time. Why do I keep going back? 

Sauli leans down and brushes his lips against mine and then moves back to the edge of the bed again. This time he lifts my left leg up and begins leaving kisses on my ankle and the underside of my calf. I close my eyes and let him do his thing. I feel him do the same to my right leg. He moves up farther and kisses my inner thighs, spreading my legs apart. His mouth leaves wet kisses on my hip bones and across my waistline, just above the elastic of my boxers.

This is why I keep going back. The things he does to me are just too good to leave behind. I wish I could resist but I let that thought fall to the back of my mind as I feel Sauli slide up my body and suck on the delicate skin just below my earlobe. He knows that drives me crazy. 

He knows my body so well and I know his. That’s why I can’t leave. That’s why we fit together so well.

I find his hands in the dark and interlace my finger with his. My lips are desperate for his. “You’re so good at this.” 

Sauli brings our interlaced hands up to his face and kisses my wrist. Now his face is hovering over mine and I lift my head for a kiss. The way he touches me and moves against me turns me on.

“Not yet.” Sauli whispers. His lips brush against my neck and the he sucks on my skin, leaving a lovebite. He licks the sensitive, reddened skin.

“Mmm,” I murmur and my arms wrap around his torso.

Sauli caresses my lips with his and I sigh at how amazing he feels against my body. I spread my legs wide with my knees bent for him to lay in between. Our lips move against each other’s slow at first but then pick up the pace. 

“No, Adam. Keep it slow. I want to make you feel so amazing. Let me do my work.” Sauli insists.

“Yeah,”

Sauli’s hands are in my hair and I have to fight to keep our kiss slow. I just want to ravage his body and take out all my bottled up emotions on him with angry sex. My hands slide down his back and clasp his firm behind as his tongue slides into my mouth. Sauli breaks our connection and starts to leave wet kisses down my chest and belly. He gets down to my hipbones again and quickly slides my boxers off, letting them fall off the edge of the bed. 

“Wow, I must be doing a good job so far.” Sauli says.

“Yeah, babe, you are.” I wink because he’s caught sight of my hard on.

Sauli slipped his boxers off and then grabbed ahold of my stiff length. I let out a soft moan as he begins to stroke it up and down. He places his other hand around me and pumps with both. My heart beat begins to speed up. I see him lick his finger and my body clinches slightly because I know what he’s getting ready for.

“Sauli,” I say his name in a low breathy voice.

Sauli licks his finger again and spreads my legs even farther apart. I feel his wet finger teasing at my entrance and then slide inside.

“Mmm…” I say, pressing my lips together.

His finger slides in and out a few times and then pulls them out. I itch for him to re-enter me. He sees my longing face and winks at me. He knows what I want.

“Baby, this feels amazing. Please keep going.”

Sauli laughs slightly and sucks on two of his fingers. He slowly sinks them into me and I wriggle beneath his touch. He shoves them all the way into and moves them in a ‘come here’ motion. I elicit a moan that sounds more like a growl.

“Sauli, please? I want you.” I plead.

“Alright.” Sauli smiles and crawls off of me. He pulls a bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer in the bedside table. The condom is already open by the time he’s straddling me again. 

“Let me,” I say. I roll the condom down his cock and take the lube from his hand. I squirt a handful out and rub it up and down him. 

Sauli gasps and sets the lube aside. He gets down on me and guides himself to my entrance. I take in a sharp breathe as just the tip enters me. He slides in slow, being careful not to hurt me. Pain shoots through me but I don’t stop him. It’s just been a while since I’ve bottomed. He sinks in all the way and my breathing is heavy.

“Wow… Baby. Mmm,” I manage to say. Finding his mouth with mine I suck on his bottom lip. He is embraced in my arms as he starts to move inside me. It feels so good when he pulls back.

Sauli’s moves are slow, almost torturously slow. He moves slightly faster and I whimper his name. I feel his smile against my lips. He keeps going and I’m getting hot. I reach between our bodies and grab onto my cock, stroking it in sync with his thrusts.

I’m getting sweaty as Sauli continues. His mouth comes down on mine hard and his tongue meets mine. I bring my arms around him and press hard to hold him tight. His thrusts finally get up to speed and I move my hips upwards to meet his. My eyes close and my breathing comes in deep gasps. My hair gets wet with my sweat. 

“Adam, damn. You’re… so… tight. Nngggff” Sauli moans out. He begins sucking and nibbling at my neck as he thrusts.

I whimper his name underneath him and wrap my legs around his waist. Sauli places a hand under my chin and forces me to look straight at him. I can still see the clear blue of his eyes even on the dark.

“I Promise to never hurt you again. Forgive me?” Sauli kisses my lips gently.

I hesitate. He moves deliciously slow in and out of me, filling me up. I feel my insides stretched around his hard body. My lower stomach clinches and the clinches again. I moan and bite my bottom lip.

“Forgive me, baby? Please.” Sauli begs as he slides completely out of me. 

I feel empty emotionally and now physically. I need him back inside me. I was so close. “Sauli,” I pull him close and buck my hips. 

“Forgive me. I promise to never cheat again. I was drunk. I don’t want anyone else but you, hun.”

“Forgiven…” I say out of desperation for him to finish. 

Sauli slides back inside me and thrusts, sending me over the edge. My insides convulse, tightening around him and I cum on our stomachs. I moan and whimper his name over and over again. My hand grabs onto his hair and I kiss him hard, aggressive. 

“Great.” Sauli says. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby.” I go weak underneath him. 

Sauli pulls out of me and tosses the condom in the trash. His hand makes patterns through my sweaty hair, pushing it off my forehead. He kisses my lips again and again. I kiss back and I feel safe in his arms.

The pleasure of climaxing wears off and the feeling is back, the feeling that I’m trapped by own demons. The feeling that I can’t get out of this relationship that’s bad for me. Deep down I know that I’ll just get my heart broken again.

I’m locked in Sauli’s chokehold.


End file.
